Where I'll Be Waiting
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Just a sad-happy reunion for our two girls Emily and Maya. Emily wakes up in the middle of the night and Maya is there- promising to answer her questions soon and that she'll be home after she takes care of a few things. Emaya, rated T for kissing and the swear word. One shot, not to be continued.


_Hey guys! So this is not to be continued, but it is kinda sad and happy at the same time. It's also chalked full of Disney quotes at the end, so don't think I plagiarized. I give full credit of the quotes to Walt Disney and the Disney writers._

Emily tossed and turned in her bed, eventually breaking out of sleep in a panic and sitting straight up, making it the fifth time she'd woken that night. She sighed as she lay back down. Thunder storms always kept her up. Every time it stormed, she was reminded of the countless nights spent with Maya, falling asleep in her arms as the darker girl drove her fear away. They used to comfort her, sort of a small reminder that she had something to remember Maya by, but now all they did was cause Emily pain. She didn't want to have reminders and memories of their relationship yet- she wanted to still be creating them. She wanted to still be able to wake up in the middle of the night, only to fall instantly back asleep, comforted by the safe feeling she had when Maya slept beside her. She wanted to be able to text the shorter girl at 2:30 A.M. and know Maya would wake up because she had trained herself to awake when she heard Emily's specific text tone. She just wanted Maya. She wanted her true love back. Tears that had been filling Emily's eyes started to spill, and the swimmer was soon sobbing into her pillow, when a soft voice caused her to lift her head straight up. "Shh, my love, don't cry, there's no need to cry." Emily looked over and nearly screamed- a figure sat at the edge of her bed, but she couldn't quite make out who it was in the dark. "Who... Who are you?" Emily's voice trembled. The figure chuckled. "Don't be so afraid Emily," they whispered, and a flash of lightning revealed the person's face to be none other than Maya. Emily quickly turned on her bedside lamp to confirm it. Yes, this was Maya. Everything about her was the same. "M... Maya?" Emily shook with fear and anger and love and emotions she couldn't even describe. She didn't dare blink- afraid that if she did when her eyes opened again Maya would be gone and it would hurt Emily more. Maya smiled at her and the taller girl shook her head. "No, no this... This isn't real. You're not real. You're dead," Emily told herself. "If I was dead I wouldn't be sitting here would I?" Maya laughed softly. Emily felt tears pouring down her cheeks as she grabbed Maya in a tight hug. "How are you here?" she whispered. "It doesn't matter, the point is I'm here, and I'm safe. But I can't stay long. I have to leave for awhile, but I promise you I'll be back," Maya swore. "No! You can't just show up then leave! I have so many questions!" Emily cried, making sure to sound firm but keep her voice down so not to alert her mom. "And in time they'll be answered, but for right now I just needed you to know I was OK," Maya explained. Emily let her head fall, but the dark skinned girl was quick to lift her chin and place a soft kiss on her lips. They kept their foreheads pressed together long after the kiss was over. "I have to go now," Maya whispered. "Can you stay a little longer?" Emily pleaded. "Only a few more minutes," Maya finally agreed. "Why do you have to leave at all? Why can't you just stay and be safe?" Emily asked, tears forming in her eyes again. "Hey now, remember what I said. No tears. And I can't explain everything yet. Just know that I will be here to stay soon. Can you wait a little while longer for me?" Maya asked. Emily nodded. "I remember the first time we slept beside each other in a storm," Maya laughed, for the first time showing a bit of sadness. "So do I. I could never forget that moment," Emily choked out. "You know, sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart," Maya whispered. Emily cracked a small smile. "I hate having to remember us and what we had, because I feel like I'll never have anything more of you. It's like I can't face my past," Emily admitted. "Yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it," Maya softly explained, kissing Emily's cheek. "It's time for me to go," she told her. "Please don't leave me," Emily coughed, choking back tears. "I won't. I'll be with you wherever you are, wherever your heart is," Maya told her. "Promise me you won't forget, because if I thought you would, I'd never leave," Maya asked. "I promise. Goodbye," Emily whispered. "Don't say goodbye. Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means leaving, and leaving means forgetting," Maya's voice sounded in Emily's ear. "Then what do I say?" Emily asked quietly. "Say, see you later," Maya answered. "See you later," Emily repeated. Maya pulled Emily into a passionate kiss that lasted for awhile, but it was hard for either girl to break apart from the other. Maya finally pulled away, knowing she had to leave. "I will always love you. Things will look better in the morning," Maya promised. "How will I know you were really here?" Emily asked. "I took care of it. I took a picture of us with your phone right before you woke up. Now sleep my love. You will know I was here when you see it with your eyes, and feel it with your heart," Maya promised. "I love you," Emily whispered. Maya sighed, and just as Emily dozed off she heard a gentle whisper in her ear. "I love you too."

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning to find the bed beside her empty. It didn't look like anyone had even been there. Panic rose in Emily's chest, and she grabbed her phone, quickly going to her pictures. Tears welled up in her eyes- the picture was there. It was really there. She had to blink a few times to confirm it, but it was there. Emily laughed softly, then saw a small note on the dresser. She picked it up and instantly recognized Maya's curly handwriting.

_"I told you I would make sure you knew I was here. I will return soon my love. I need you to hold on and be strong for me. Can you do that? Of course you can, you're Emily Fields for Christ sakes. Anyways, I promise you things will be better soon. Your questions will be answered in time. Until then, I will do everything I can to see you as much as I can."_

Then Emily saw that the note went to the back, and a small paragraph was written in the same handwriting.

_"You know that place between sleep and awake; that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I will always love you. That's where I will be waiting."_

And for the first time since Emily thought Maya had died, she smiled. For real.


End file.
